Dont' forget me
by Childofthesand
Summary: Michael and Shane are getting closer then they would like.but they cant stop.but Michael isnt the only one hiding his true self from the world.Shane is holding a back a secret himself.but when someone find out that secret.They leave Shane with no choice
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY: WARNING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BOY ON BOY (MICHAEL AND SHANE) THEN CLOSE THIS AND LOOK AWAY...but if so then enjoy the story.**

* * *

_**chapter one

* * *

**_

Michael laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The scenes from last night kept playing in his head. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't shake the images. And he hated himself even more.

It wasn't like him. Hell nothing about last night was like him.

He jumped as someone knocked on his door. He relaxed as Eve's face came into view.

"You wanna talk."

"No. Not really. Just wanna fall off the face of the world."

"You can't hide up here forever you know."

"Yes I can…How…How is he."

"Don't know he locked himself in his room."

Michael fell back on his bed. Fuck. When did everything go to hell.

Shame turned his radio up as loud as it would go. Hoping to drown out last night. Maybe if he could turn it up loud enough, he could forget last night.

He fell back on his bed and close his eyes. The images of Michael appear. Nope. He could never forget last night.

"Damn him to hell." He screamed.

Claire sat outside Shane door. She had been trying all day to get him to unlock it. But no go there. At least had made process with Michael.

She was really sure what had happen last night between Michael and Shane but whatever it was…it had may an even bigger break in the two friendship.

"Shane open the door. I just wanna talk."

"Well that make one of us. Just go away."

Shane took his pillow and covered his head. He always like Claire but she had one major problem. She never know when to give up.

"Michael you gotta talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because as much as you hate to hear it This is your fault. You started this shit."

Damnit, Michael knew Eve had a point but he also knew that right now Shane wasn't going to talk to him.

Shane paced back and forward through his room. Sure he was pissed off about last night but what pissed him off even was the fact that Michael hadn't even said two words to him.

"Fuck my life." Shane said as he dropped on his bed and started to drift off to

sleep.

* * *

yes i know its very short but all my story chapters are...i promise to update so let me know what you think...plz and thank you


	2. Chapter 2

plz let me know what you think

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

Shane sat up in a cold sweat. The images of Michael kiss was still playing in his head. But deep inside he knew that wasn't what was bothering him.

The shakes came all at once. It started him side him and went through out is body.

"Fuck. this couldn't be happening. Not here. Not now."

Shane glance up and out his window at the moon. It was full and bright.

"How could I forget that tonight was the full moon."

But deep inside he knew. His body had been giving him sighs all week but he just pushed it all aside. Now he was hating himself for it.

"Hey, Shane can we talk?" Michael asked

Damn it. Shane thought.

"Yea.. Just give me a second."

Shane mind was running a mile a minute. All he been wanting to do was talk to Michael about the kiss. but now…now was a horrible time.

"Damn it all to hell."

Shane open the window and jumped. He landed perfect and took off into the night. He would explain everything later but right now he had to put distance in between himself and everyone else. Cause right now distance was good.

Michael pushed Shane door open. Ok so what if it was locked. Wasn't many locks that could keep vampires out.

He looked around the room in shocked.

"Where in the hell did he go."

His eyes caught the window. Confusing sat in. Why would Shane go out at a time like this. Everyone in Morganville knew that been out at night alone was bad. Even a pighead like Shane understood that rule.

"Shit." Michael his breath. Was Shane really that pissed about the kiss.

Shane made it to the clearing in the woods before the pain sat in. Whosoever said that transformation wasn't painful lied.

He could feel everything. The was his bone moved and changed. His skin melting away and been replace by thick black fur. The was his nose grew longer into a snout. His teeth becoming sharper.

Suddenly a chill went through his body as a scream came through the cool night air.

"Fuck" Shane growled as he saw where the scream came from. The last person on earth he would want to know his secret. Monica Morrell.

* * *

again sowi so short


End file.
